


Two Hands For Holding

by starrywolf101



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Chaotic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Being an Idiot, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders In Love, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is Extra, Cute, Cute Ending, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Gay, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay, Gay Logic | Logan Sanders, Gay Male Character, Happy, Happy Ending, Humor, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, M/M, One Shot, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Silly, Swearing, Sweet, Swords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrywolf101/pseuds/starrywolf101
Summary: Roman and Remus are fighting over Logan againWhen will they learn that Logan had two hands for holding!?
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	Two Hands For Holding

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't enough Intrulogince! And also, there is no remrom because they are brothers! It is canon that they are brothers! Incest is gross!

Logan watched in feigned disinterest as the twins were dueling in the commons. He had just been trying to read a book and enjoy his cup of hot cocoa… but sometimes peace and quiet was never an option. Sure, he could've just gotten up and went to his room, but then he wouldn't get to enjoy the show. Logan knows it's not like him to let chaos be, but he was gay and Roman and Remus were good looking. It helped that they also happened to be fighting over him.

"I'll never hand our dear nerd over to the likes of you! You disgusting rat of a man!" Roman dramatically shouted. His beloved sword clashed against Remus's morningstar.

"Of course not! I'll win his heart all by myself! You said it yourself: Everybody loves the villain!" Remus makes sure to throw a wink Logan's way, giving one of his signature shimmies before dodging Roman's slash. "You missed, piss for brains!"

It was highly entertaining to watch their banter between the strikes of their weapons. Sure, the common room was currently a disaster of broken furniture and holes everywhere, but it was all easily fixed with a snap of a finger. Everything here was made of imagination, seeing how they're figments of Thomas's mind. 

This wasn't the first time the twins had bought over him. This has been going on for weeks, actually. The duel was just the escalated result of competing against one another. It started out with gift giving; Roman first gave him a present, and then Remus decided to one up him. Logan's room was full of gifts, not that he minded too much. From Roman's romantic presents of teddy bears, bouquets, and chocolates; to Remus's human hearts, bone weapons, and even the one time he volunteered to be dissected. Logan loved all the gifts! He'd never actually admit it out loud, but he adored the attention they were giving him most of all.

Gifts soon turned to proclamations of love, whether it was through Roman's poems, and Remus's stories, they both put all their heart into those writings for him. It was sweet, and it served to make Logan fall in love with both of them. Though, Logan could probably do without the constant supply of compliments. Those always made him flustered, and he was tired of always going red in the face.

_"How's the loveliest man in the world doing today~?"_

_"The way you always get when you're talking if fucking sexy!"_

_"Your words are like honey to my ears~"_

_"Intelligence is hot! You should spank me with your knowledge~"_

The back and forth between them with the compliments was too much, and everytime Logan felt like he was going to melt. It honestly reminded him of King, and how he followed Logan around like a lost puppy. Always wanting to hear stories and learn about the world. Sometimes… Logan missed his childhood friend, but he was quickly reminded of him through the new Creativities. 

Back to the present, the twins were still sparring, but by now, they were starting to tire themselves out. So, Logan decided now was a good time to put a stop to their childish fighting. "Boys!" Logan calls out to get their attention. They immediately freeze and look over at him. Remus tilts his head in question like a puppy. "I have two hands for holding, you idiots." Logan stands up and walks over, grabbing them and pulling them over to the couch. Roman on his left, and Remus on his right.

When Patton enters the common room later on, he finds the place an utter disaster, with Roman and Remus passed out on either of Logan, while our dear nerd just silently sat watching the unharmed television, a small smile on his face. One hand holding Roman's, and the other holding Remus's. 


End file.
